Vega 02
by Shamandalie
Summary: Heu... un oneshot où Heero doit effectuer une mission pendant une fête sur une colonie avec Ookami. Très vieux, alors normal si c'est nul...


**Vega 02**

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : N'est moi ! Ookami ! ahouuuuuuuuuu ! (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Oneshot pi sinon… OOC peut être ? Pas sûr;  
Disclaimers : Bin comme d'hab : les G-Boys sont po à moi snif… Ookami si par contre ! On me (la) touche pas elle ! non mais ! (enfin un truc à moi ! lol)  
Petit blabla : Je ne me suis pas relue alors s'il y a des fautes et que c'est nul à chier, c'est normal (je devrais me relire un jour…)

Introduction.

- JAMAIS !  
- Ookami, tu mets ça, et vite.  
- Je t'ai dit jamais, t'es sourd ?  
- Tu le mets.  
- Non !  
- Arrête de discuter, on a pas le temps.  
- Je mettrai JAMAIS un truc pareil !  
- Arrête tes caprices et met ça.  
- Non !  
- Ca suffit maintenant.

Enervé, Heero attrapa le bras droit d'Ookami pour lui passer le châle en fourrure d'angora. La jeune fille utilisa son bras libre pour le gifler fortement. Il la lâcha et elle en profita pour courir. Elle se retourna au bout du couloir en lui lançant un regard haineux.

- Je mettrai jamais de la fourrure, jamais tu entends ? Faudra me tuer pour recouvrir mon cadavre avec celui d'animaux.

Et Ookami disparut dans le couloir. Heero pesta. Ils allaient être en retard.

Chapitre unique.

La colonie Vega 02, sous le contrôle total d'Oz, avait invité plusieurs hauts dignitaires de l'organisation et quelques personnalités nobles. Les rebelles en avaient entendu parler comme d'une rumeur mais bien entendu le soldat parfait avait fait des recherches. Il avait eu confirmation : il y aurait bel et bien plusieurs gens très importants.

Heero avait décidé d'y aller, naturellement, et avait déjà dressé un plan d'infiltration discrète et illégale mais c'était impossible : tout serait surveillé et c'était trop risqué. Il valait mieux y entrer de manière plus… simple. En invités. Seulement qui inviterait des hors-la-loi recherchés et considérés en prime comme terroristes ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Heero eut tôt fait de trouver un professeur qui était invité, à lui « emprunter gentiment » son billet d'invitation, le scanner et le modifier de façon à changer les noms marqués dessus. Il en imprima deux et réunit tout le monde pour un petit briefing.

- Bon, fit-il sérieux. Notre objectif est simple : éliminer les plus grands dignitaires de Oz.  
- Lesquels ? demanda Trowa.  
- Au minimum il faut s'occuper de ces cinq là, répondit le pilote brun en montrant avec un rétroprojecteur cinq cartes d'identité.  
- Hum ok, ok, ok, ok et ok, fit Duo. J'me charge de…  
- Non, l'interrompit Heero. On ne doit pas être nombreux à y aller, on se ferait repérer trop rapidement. Il y a deux billets d'invitation valable.  
- Qui y va alors ? dit Duo avec un petit air d'espoir.  
- Si on est logique, dans une fête, il vaut mieux un couple, intervint Quatre en regardant Ookami qui somnolait, la tête dans les nuages… enfin dans les étoiles plutôt.  
- Hn ? fit la jeune fille en se sentant observée. Heu…  
- En effet, Ookami devra y aller, reprit Heero.  
- Pff pas juste ! Elle est élue d'office ! ronchonna Duo.  
- J'irai avec elle.  
- Tu es sûr Heero ? demanda Quatre.  
- C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, continuait Duo, grommelant dans sa barbe.  
- Oui. Pour un peu plus de sécurité, Trowa, tu nous accompagneras discrètement.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Parfait, tout est dit. On part dans une heure.  
- J'ai le droit de donner mon avis des fois ? fit Ookami, un peu énervée.  
- Non.  
- Hay !  
- Sois prête rapidement. Et veille à soigner ta tenue.

Heero se leva et sortit de la salle. Ookami pesta.

- Non mais oh ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue d'abord ? faisait-elle en tirant sur son pull noir trop large et en regardant son jogging lâche de la même couleur.  
- Ookami, on ne va pas comme ça à une fête… surtout avec des gens nobles, expliqua Quatre.  
- J'ai pas envie d'y aller moi. Surtout si en plus c'est pour tuer tout le monde !  
- On peut toujours demander à Heero de prendre quelqu'un d'autre…  
- Ouais ! On échange quand tu veux Ooka ! fit Duo.  
- Ok, ça marche Duo !  
- Je ne pense pas que Heero acceptera…  
- Mais j'veux pas moi !  
- Et moi j'veux !  
- Olalala… fit Quatre avec un regard désespéré en se massant le crâne.  
- Tu devrais aller te changer, dit Trowa en sortant.  
- Pff si lui aussi s'y met !  
- Ookami, fais un effort… Heero ne te demande que de l'accompagner pour passer normalement, rien de plus…  
- Ouais, ok, c'est bon, ronchonna la jeune fille en sortant.

Quatre soupira. Il était quand même un peu jaloux du pilote brun mais bon… il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu tuer de sang froid ces gens, Oz ou pas Oz. Sauf s'ils lui donnaient de bonnes raisons. Et encore.

Heero cherchait Ookami pour partir sur Vega 02. Il regarda dans sa chambre, dans la salle de gym, dans le réfectoire, rien nulle part. Il pesta intérieurement. Déjà qu'il avait fallu au moins trois quarts d'heure pour réussir à lui faire mettre une tenue correcte, voilà qu'elle s'évaporait dans les airs sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas le manteau à cause de la fourrure. C'était pas la mer à boire bon sang !

Le pilote brun marchait rapidement, énervé, quand il rentra dans Duo. Il le repoussa violemment.

- Hé du calme Hee-chan ! fit le natté avec un ton faussement outré.  
- C'est pas le moment Duo. Si je ne la retrouve pas dans cinq minutes… grommelait Heero.  
- Hum tu cherches Ookami ?  
- Hn.  
- Moi je pense savoir où elle est, fit Duo avec un petit air malicieux.  
- Où ? rugit le pilote brun.

Duo eut un petit air puis indiqua la direction du hangar des gundams. La colère de Heero grimpa d'une dizaine d'échelons d'un coup.

Ookami s'était naturellement réfugier là bas, dans le hangar. C'était un endroit qu'elle aimait beaucoup, même s'il était synonyme de morts et de combats. La jeune fille appréciait se percher sur l'un des gundams ou au creux de leurs immenses pieds. Généralement elle s'installait sur Sandrock. Il sentait le désert malgré l'espace. Ookami aimait cet élément. Chaud et sauvage. Un endroit que l'homme n'a pas vraiment domestiqué.

La jeune fille s'était cette fois installée sur l'épaule droite du gundam. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide, s'amusant à scruter le sol six ou sept mètres plus bas. Ookami n'aimait pas la tenue qu'elle avait dû enfiler mais au moins c'était pas une robe. Elle détestait ça ! Même pour sauver le monde, jamais elle n'en mettra une ! Beurk !

Ce qu'elle avait là était un poil mieux : pantalon bizarre qui faisait plus jupe qu'autre chose, entièrement noir et large. Ca pouvait aller, même si pour courir, c'était pas top. Le haut : la manche droite allait jusqu'au poignet et là s'ouvrait. Complètement noire, il y avait du rouge qui se baladait ici et là en plusieurs motifs qui représentaient… des espèces de lignes parcourant le bras. La manche gauche était de la même longueur mais complètement découpée : elle s'ouvrait en deux juste au-dessus de l'épaule et pendait en deux longues bandes noires bordées de rouge.

Enfin le haut en lui-même était simple avec un décolleté raisonnable. Entièrement noir mais avec des motifs rouges, sortes de lignes harmonieuses qui jouaient sur le tissus.

Le tout était sensé être recouvert par une sorte de châle blanc fait d'angora. Jamais elle ne porterait ce truc. Hors de question.

Ookami avait du se coiffer aussi. Bon, d'habitude oui, elle se coiffait mais cela consistait à un coup de brosse, un élastique et hop en catogan sa longue chevelure, voir en natte. Mais là il avait fallu les attacher en demi-queue de cheval et les lisser soigneusement, éviter les bosses, rajouter de ci de là des épingles. Elle se trouvait l'impression d'être un épouvantail avec tous ces trucs !

Ookami soupira en fermant les yeux. Ok pour la tenue, ok pour y aller, mais PAS OK POUR CA !!!!

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, gente demoiselle ? fit une voix maniérée.  
- J'm'emmerde à chier, ça t'pose un prob ? répondit Ookami avec un ton vulgaire.  
- Je te conseille de ne pas répondre ça à la fête…  
- Ca me tente bien pourtant.  
- …

Ookami se retourna et regarda Quatre sur l'autre épaule de Sandrock. Il s'avança doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle, suivant son regard.

- Tu ne devrais pas venir ici, c'est haut.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu pourrais tomber…  
- Bof. Tu me rattraperais ! fit Ookami joyeusement en se collant au pilote.

Gêné, Quatre sourit timidement. La jeune fille rit et se redressa. Elle s'étira puis prit un air sombre.

- Pourquoi doit-on gâcher une fête comme ça ? J'veux dire… il y aura sûrement des salauds, mais peut être aussi des gens qui n'ont rien demandé… et s'ils sont tués accidentellement ?  
- Je sais… mais on n'y peut rien. La seule chose à faire, c'est… essayer de ne pas les toucher…  
- Mouais…

Ookami balança ses jambes à nouveau dans le vide, silencieuse. Elle était soudainement énervée. Et pourtant pas vraiment à cause de cela… non, comme ça… elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle l'était, et beaucoup.

- Il faudra aussi que tu fasses attention…à toi, reprit Quatre.  
- Pff. Moi, je m'en fous. C'est pas important, fit Ookami.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
- Je m'en fous.  
- Moi pas.  
- Je m'en fous de toi.  
- …

Quatre était blessé par ces paroles autant que par le ton employé. Un ton sec. Voir… franc ? Le pilote sentit qu'il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas et, malgré son malaise, essaya d'aider la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ookami ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
- Rien. Je sais pas. J'm'en fous.  
- Il y a forcément quelque chose pour que…  
- Rha mais fous moi la paix, merde !

La jeune fille bougea vivement et, attrapant le filin de rappel, descendit rapidement du gundam du désert. Quatre ne savait que faire. La suivre et insister ? Mais… apparemment ce n'était pas la chose à faire… et puis… s'il lui était indifférent… inutile… Le pilote se sentit mal.

Soudain il y eut des bruits de pas vifs et les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant passage à un Heero énervée. Il vit Ookami juste devant lui.

- Toi, tu as intérêt à… commença-t-il.  
- Oh ça va, me fais pas chier, on y va à ta soirée, et vite, l'interrompit Ookami en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

Elle n'attendit aucune parole et sortit du hangar des gundams pour se diriger vers celui des navettes. Heero resta un moment immobile. Lui qui avait prévu de lui passer un savon, c'était un peu râpé. Il aperçut Quatre sur l'épaule droite de Sandrock, l'air abattu.

Le pilote brun haussa les épaules et sortit. Il retrouva Trowa et Ookami dans la navette prévue. Il préféra laissait tomber la question du châle en fourrure en voyant les éclairs que les deux jades de la jeune fille lui envoyaient. Heero s'installa aux commandes.

- Invitations, fit le gorille devant l'entrée de l'imposant hôtel.  
- Voilà, répondit une voix indifférente et tendant deux billets.  
- Hum, c'est bon.

Heero ronchonna intérieurement. Tous ces contrôles ! Cela risquait d'être difficile de ressortir après avoir faire un carnage. Il se demandait aussi comment Trowa allait s'y prendre pour entrer. Mais il avait confiance.

Ookami à son bras, il entra. Premier réflexe : repérer les issues. Bon, il y avait évidement l'entrée normale. Puis quelques fenêtres qu'on pouvait atteindre par un escalier qui se divisait en deux pour entourer la salle. On devait avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble de l'immense pièce de là haut. A retenir. Ensuite la petite porte là bas, derrière le rideau qui la cachait mal. Sans doute pour le personnel chargé d'amener petits fours et autres dégustations. Mais c'était tout. Dur, dur.

Ookami affichait une mine indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Tant mieux, elle ne lui poserait pas de problème alors.

- Bien, on va attendre qu'ils soient tous là. Après on monte et je m'occupe de tout, lui murmura-t-il discrètement.  
- Hn, fit la jeune fille distraitement.  
- Il faudra faire vite.  
- Hn.

Ils attendirent un petit moment sans rien dire, restant dans un coin sombre à observer. Du moins Heero. Ookami restait appuyée contre le mur, le regard vague. Elle s'en voulait. Elle était énervée mais cela n'excusait pas son emportement envers Quatre. Il n'avait cherché qu'à l'aider après tout et la jeune fille l'avait envoyé balader d'une manière blessante.

« Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça. Blesser les gens qui veulent m'aider. Les faire souffrir injustement… Je ne mérite vraiment pas d'être aussi bien entourée… Toutes ces personnes sont trop bien pour moi… ça ne vaut pas la peine si c'est pour leur dire des trucs pareils… non, pas la peine… »

Il y eut un bref bruit comme une pétarade. Puis des gens armés de mitraillettes et dissimulés sous des foulards entrèrent dans la salle. Une femme richement habillée cria en se collant à son époux. Un des hommes tira en l'air.

- Silence ici ! fit-il. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal si les personnes que nous allons citer se rendent sans discuter.

Heero se mordit les lèvres. Déjà démasqués ? Impossible ! L'homme cita les cinq noms des dignitaires de Oz. Le pilote brun se calma et observa attentivement. Des rebelles ? Il y en avait donc ? Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant.

A l'appel de l'homme, personne ne répondit. Il prit un air navré.

- Très bien, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser ces hommes en vie. Aussi sommes-nous donc obliger de vous tuer tous pour plus de sécurité. Vous m'en voyez navré.

Un homme laissa échapper un cri indigné. Un des intrus tira. La balle tua net l'homme qui s'effondra. La femme qui l'accompagnait hurla et un chaos commença. Tout le monde criait, courait dans tous les sens, mais les hommes visaient, poursuivaient, et tuaient. Heero attrapa Ookami par le bras et la tira vers les escaliers. Un des rebelles les prit en chasse. Le tueur brun fut plus rapide. Il lui logea froidement une balle dans la tête en sortant son revolver.

Le couple monta les escaliers. De là haut, Heero put tranquillement descendre ses cibles. Ookami ne bougeait pas, regardant avec les yeux vides le carnage. Tous ces gens, la plupart innocents, se faisaient massacrer pour rien. Ca la répugnait… Mais que faire ?

La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle était impuissante mais… bon sang, il fallait arrêter ça ! Et Heero qui ne pensait qu'à sa mission, se moquant bien des autres !

Ookami cependant ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. En bas une femme cria avant d'avoir une balle lui traversant la gorge. Elle s'écroula, du sang s'échappant en une cascade gluante qui s'étala sur le carrelage. Un peu plus, un des rebelles avait attrapé un homme et lui brisa le bras, prenant un plaisir évident à l'entendre hurler. Puis il lui donna des coups avec la crosse de son arme sur la tête, lui crevant les yeux pour finir par l'achever d'une balle dans le crâne.

Ookami se couvrit les oreilles, assise contre le mur, les genoux repliés, tentant de ne plus rien voir ou entendre. Mais cela continuait. Quand elle entendit son cri, elle rouvrit les yeux subitement et le vit : là bas, au pied de l'escalier et au beau milieu du passage, un enfant d'à peine cinq ou six ans pleurait sans bouger. Près de lui gisait, morte, une femme, probablement sa mère, la tête pratiquement arraché. Un rebelle le vit et, avec un sourire sadique, pointa son arme vers lui.

C'en était trop pour Ookami. Se levant brusquement, elle passa en trombe devant Heero, dérapa sur le carrelage. Elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde, glissa dessus, atterrit devant l'enfant et l'attrapa dans ses bras à temps pour le protéger de la balle qui allait lui ôter la vie. Laquelle balle entra dans le flanc gauche de la jeune fille. Elle grimaça mais lança un regard haineux au rebelle qui affichait un air surpris.

- Comment osez-vous, bande de lâches, vous en prendre à un pauvre gamin ? C'est honteux !  
- Héla dis donc ma jolie, pour qui tu te prends ? On se bat pour la liberté nous !  
- La liberté de tuer ? Ah pardon suis-je bête, il est clair que ce petit garçon sera bien plus libre une fois mort ! Alors moi aussi je vais me battre comme vous.

La jeune fille passa une main au niveau de ses hanches et, avec une grande dextérité, lança un couteau aiguisé qui se figea entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui s'écroula. Ookami s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon qui pleurait.

- Du calme, on a pas le temps de parler, ok ? J'vais te faire sortir de là et après… on verra.

L'enfant fit mine de sécher ses larmes. C'était déjà un début. Ookami se releva rapidement en grimaçant. Elle porta la main à son flanc gauche. Il saignait abondamment. Peu importe. Elle prit le petit dans ses bras et l'entraîna le plus près possible de l'entrée. Quelques hommes essayèrent de l'arrêter mais elle avait pris assez de couteaux cachés dans sa ceinture pour s'en occuper. Et elle remarqua que, chose étrange, certains tombaient comme des mouches. Elle devina là le travail de Heero.

Ookami réussit à atteindre l'entrée. Elle posa l'enfant à terre et donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. La jeune fille prit la main du petit garçon et le tira vers l'extérieur quant une balle l'atteignit dans le dos. Elle cracha du sang qui éclaboussa le visage de l'enfant, éberlué.

- Rha… t'inquiète pas, j'en vaux pas la peine. Va-t'en, vite.  
- Mais…  
- Allez !

Le petit garçon recula devant le regard vert profond et, se retournant, se mit à courir. Ookami jeta un regard derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus grand monde. Elle regarda l'escalier. Heero n'y était plus. Il restait quelques rebelles qui achevaient les dernières victimes. L'un d'eux la vit et s'approcha, ricanant. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Ca lui était égal de mourir. Au moins elle ne ferait plus souffrir stupidement par des remarques cinglantes et injustifiées…

L'homme s'approcha doucement et lui mit le canon de son arme sous le menton, lui relevant la tête. Ookami ne chercha même pas à bouger. Le rebelle sourit, ravi, et exerça une pression sur la détente.

Parmi tant d'autres avant, il y eut le bruit caractéristique d'une arme à feu qui tire. Il y eut un éclaboussement de sang. Et le rebelle s'affala par terre. La jeune fille lança un regard vaguement surpris sur sa droite. Derrière le coin de l'immeuble surgit Trowa, un flingue à la main. Il s'avança vers elle, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, ça va, fit-elle avec une voix faible.  
- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, il y en avait plein dehors, j'ai dû m'en occuper.  
- Super, Heero sera… content…

Ookami se sentit faible. Très faible. Elle avait une balle dans le dos et une autre dans le flanc gauche. Les deux blessures étaient profondes et son sang s'en échappait à une vitesse foudroyante. Ses jambes étaient sans force. Elles ne purent plus la soutenir. La jeune fille glissa doucement à terre en fermant les yeux. Tout était comme lointain, doux.

Altéré. Elle sentit à peine les bras de Trowa la retenir de tomber. Elle n'entendit sa voix que comme un murmure incompréhensif. Ookami eut quand même la force de parler un peu.

- Dis à Quatre que… j'étais pas moi… il compte… plus qu'il ne le croie… dis-lui… que…

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase. Sa tête retomba lourdement contre le bras du garçon à la mèche…

¤¤¤¤

Je l'ai faite il y a très très très très longtemps longtemps cette petite fanfic alors... " et puis je me suis pas relue donc... enfin voilà ! Je crois que j'avais écrit cette fanfic après une dispute avec quelqu'un... d'où l'humeur un peu noir ! lol désolée " laissez donc des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bye bye !


End file.
